¿Realidad o sueño?
by Nadius
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tu amiga y vos van al mundo mágico? Eso es lo que me pasa en esta historia. *Capítulo 3 UP! (at last!)* Reiwews, onegai dakara! ^-^
1. Frontera Abierta

N/A: todos los personajes, excepto Nadia Siksnys (yo), Julieta, Carla y Hikari son obra y arte de J.K. Rowling, que se está tardando mucho escribiendo el libro 5... El fic está escrito en "argentino", ya sabrán por qué después...

¿Realidad_ o sueño? _

Capítulo 1: Frontera abierta

El timbre había sonado. ¡Chau recreo, hola clase de lengua! Desde que la profesora de esa materia nos había dicho que analizaríamos _Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, estaba muerta de los nervios. Estaba completamente decidida a mostrar cuánto sabía acerca de los libros. Me había leído tres veces seguidas el libro (pequeña lectura, ¿no?), había dibujado alguna que otra escena (¡basta de copiar dibujos! ¡Es hora de trabajar!)... en fin, parecía preparada a cualquier cosa que no fuera analizar un libro. Generalmente teníamos primero Geografía, pero como esa profesora había faltado, entrábamos más tarde. Miré mi reloj. ¡Oh, no! Estaba por terminar el recreo. Entré al aula algo apurada. No había nadie... o al menos eso creía._

– ¡Hola Nadia!

Julieta y Carla estaban allí, sentadas en sus lugares, conversando alegremente. Cuando me vieron, dejaron de hablar para saludarme.

– Nadia, ¿cuántas veces te leíste el libro?–Me preguntó Julieta.

–Tres, ¿y vos?

–Ni lo toqué. Lo busqué toda la tarde...

– ¿Y dónde estaba?–dije curiosa

–Perdido en la biblioteca. –Y luego agregó– ¡Estaba lleno de polvo!

–_Konnichiwa~__!_

–Hola, Hi–Dijimos las tres.

Hikari Lumen es una chica muy alegre. Había vivido hasta ahora en Japón, pero por razones de trabajo, su papá se vino a vivir acá (con su familia). Maneja bastante bien el español, aunque todavía tiene problemas con las "r" y mezcla ambos idiomas. Hikari tiene ojos verde brillantes y es pelirroja, aunque no es muy alta. Por ser pelirroja, a mí se me ocurrió decirle Hi (que en japonés significa "fuego"), pero todavía hay gente que le dice "china". ¡No saben la rabia que me da!

***

– ¿Trajeron los libros?–Preguntó la profesora. Inmediatamente se levantó una mano– ¿No lo trajo? Bueno, lo quiero para mañana, sino le pondré un 1... ¿Alguien más se lo olvidó?–Nadie más. –Bueno, entonces abran en la página 1. Cualquiera puede seguir. –Y empezó a leer.__

_–Harry Potter era, en muchos sentidos, un chico diferente. Por un lado, las vacaciones de verano le gustaban menos que cualquier otra época del año y, por otro, deseaba de verdad hacer los deberes, pero tenía que hacerlos a escondidas, muy entrada la noche. Y además, Harry Potter era un mago..._

Hikari escribía algo en su banco, desatendiendo a la profesora. Le di un suave codazo para que prestara atención.

–_...En una mano tenía la linterna y, abierto sobre la almohada...           _

Toc, Toc. Alguien estaba en la puerta. La profesora abrió y empezó a hablar con la persona que estaba del otro lado. Aproveché la situación para hablar con Hikari

– ¿Qué estabas haciendo?–dije

– ¡Inventé un nuevo hechizo!– me respondió.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es?–Pregunté. Inmediatamente, ella lo dijo, golpeando su libro con el lápiz.

–_ "Dai Mahou no Furontia, let us get in! Wizards, it's time to go!"_

Todo fue muy rápido. Sentía como si una gran aspiradora me tragara. Miré a mi lado, y vi que a mi compañera le pasaba lo mismo. Sólo alcancé a agarrar nuestras mochilas. Lo último que recuerdo es la voz de la profesora diciendo "¡¿Qué está pasando?!, y los gritos de Julieta y Carla "¡Hikari, Nadia! ¿Qué es esto?"

Durante unos segundos, todo fue completa oscuridad. Luego aparecieron ante nosotras montañas, valles, una gran extensión de bosque, un lago... un momento, ¿se movían? ¡No! ¡Nosotras nos movíamos! Y entonces me di cuenta. ¡Estábamos cayendo! Hikari gritaba, pálida del miedo; yo quería que algo, cualquier cosa, nos salvara. ¡Incluso burbujas!

Empezamos a caer suavemente. Miré a Hikari, que estaba adentro de... ¡una burbuja inmensa! Ella murmuró un "wow", y me dijo que me mirara ¡yo también estaba en una burbuja! Seguíamos bajando, bajando, bajando...


	2. ¿Qué día es hoy?

Me tardé mucho en hacer este capítulo...Bueno, ¡aquí va el capítulo 2 de "¿Realidad o sueño?"!, llamado...

Capítulo 2: ¿Qué día es hoy?

Me dolía la cabeza. Los últimos segundos antes de desmayarme volvieron a mi turbia mente. Hikari y yo caíamos suavemente hasta que, a pocos metros del suelo, las burbujas en las que estábamos se rompieron y caímos con pesadez.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estoy? Miré a mi lado, y me di cuenta que estaba recostada en una cama blandita, con delicadas sábanas blancas. En la cama de al lado estaba Hikari, todavía dormida. Todavía tenía puesta el uniforme del cole. Me refregué los ojos, y entonces oí pasos. Era una mujer, que se acerca a mí enérgicamente, sosteniendo con sus manos una bandeja. Demasiado débil, intenté comprender lo que me decía en ese momento: imposible.

De repente, se abrió la puerta. Dos personas entraron en la habitación. Uno de ellos era un anciano, alto, de barba y cabellos blancos; la otra, una mujer joven, con su pelo atado en un rodete muy tirante. Los dos se acercaron hasta donde estaba yo, seria y visiblemente preocupados. La mujer murmuró algo, de lo que sólo pude escuchar las palabras "_try__" y __"her language" ¡Estaban hablando en inglés! Entonces recordé._

Nunca habíamos tenido una conversación en inglés con un _inglés. Sólo charlas con __profesores de inglés. Además, no me encontraba tan bien para hablar en un idioma que no fuese el mío propio. El hombre sacó una varilla de madera y, murmurando algo incomprensible para mi atontado cerebro, la agitó delante de mí._

Parpadeé. Me sentía algo extraña, mejor que antes, pero extraña. Qué extraño, habría jurado que el hombre hablaba inglés, pero en ese momento hablaba un clarísimo español.   

– ¿Me puede oír, señorita? ¿Entiende lo que le digo?– dijo.

Asentí, muy cansada.

–Su nombre es Nadia Siksnys, ¿verdad?

–Sí–contesté débilmente.

–Necesito que nos digas cómo llegaste aquí, Nadia. –dijo el hombre, muy serio.

Si había hecho un esfuerzo increíble para escucharle, ni imaginen el que hice para hablar. Pero pude contarle todo desde el supuesto "hechizo" de Hikari, hasta la forma en que aparecieron las burbujas.

–... Y así fue todo, señor...

–Albus Dumbledore, Nadia. –Dijo, y luego habló algo con la mujer que tenía al lado. Yo, por mi parte, estaba empezando a atar cabos. Si aquel hombre amable y de mirada penetrante era el profesor Albus Dumbledore y la mujer, una (supuesta) Minerva McGonagall más joven de lo que los "**harry****-lokis" conocíamos por las películas, entonces Hikari y yo estábamos en...**

–Tenemos buenas y malas noticias. ¿Cuál quieres primero?

–Las buenas, supongo. –dije

–Bueno, las buenas son que usted y su compañera se encuentran muy bien de salud, además de tener grandes poderes mágicos.

– ¿Poderes mágicos?–repetí–. Disculpe, señor, ¿dijo que tenemos _poderes mágicos?_

–Sí, eso dije. Por otro lado, las malas... son que necesitaremos investigar su caso para devolverlas a su mundo.

Se hizo un momento de silencio. Meditaba las palabras del profesor Dumbledore. Entonces, habló la mujer.

–Por ahora descanse. Ahora la señora Poppy Pomfrey (la enfermera del colegio) la va a revisar. Ella también tiene su mochila (y la de su compañera también).

–Si necesitas algo, díselo a Poppy. ¿Entendido?–dijo Dumbledore, con una sonrisa. Y en cuanto al idioma, deberás tomarte esto.

– ¿Qué es?–pregunté, curiosa. Ya me estaba gustando este lugar.

–Poción lingüística. Te permitirá entender nuestro idioma (que es el inglés). Supongo que en las escuelas muggles de tu país no les enseñan mucho inglés, ¿verdad?

Me sorprendió un poco la pregunta de Dumbledore. Pero viniendo del famoso director de Hogwarts, ¿qué más se podía esperar? Si leía los diarios muggles, ¿por qué no el suplemento Educación del Clarín? Le respondí con "sarcasmo a la Ronnie Weasley".

–Enseñar inglés, enseñan. Pero tan poco, tan poco ¡que todos vamos a institutos privados! Si fuera por los profesores de inglés, no aprenderíamos nada, pero como el señor "ministro de educación" quiere... ¡nos la pasamos todo el año viendo lo mismo!

Dumbledore me guiñó un ojo antes de irse de la enfermería. Entonces me acordé.

– Señor Dumbledore, ¿qué día es hoy?

– ¿Hoy? Hoy es 29 de agosto de 1967.

Finalmente Dumbledore se fue con la profesora McGonagall, y dejándome la certeza de que las cosas en el mundo mágico no serían tan fáciles para nosotras.

***

– ¿¡¡¡**_HOE!!!? ¿¡¡¡_****_NANI!!!? :-o_**

–Dejá de gritar, Hikari. –Le dije con tranquilidad. Le había contado todo lo que Dumbledore me había dicho en la enfermería. Hikari, de puro horror, sólo pudo hablar en japonés. 

–Pero, _Nadia-chan, ¡¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?! Estamos en el mundo mágico, perdidas, y para colmo ¡RETROCEDIMOS 36 AÑOS EN EL TIEMPO! **Iie...esto no puede ser...no a mí...**_

–Miralo del lado bueno, estamos en Hogwarts, tenemos poderes mágicos...

– ¿Podremos ver al **_kawaii de "__Haari-chan"?_**

–Hmm... Hikari, creo que no vamos a ver a Harry-chan, ¡pero vamos a poder ver a sus papás!

– _Nani__? ¿Hiciste bien la cuenta? ¿Por qué no la revisas con la calculadora?_

–Espero que esté bien, Hikari. Y como dijo Hermione en el libro 4: _Todos esos sustitutos de la magia que usan los muggles__ (electricidad, informática, radar y todas esas cosas) no funcionan en los alrededores de Hogwarts por que hay demasiada magia en el aire. Resumiendo: acá no anda la "calculaitor". Y, Hikari, ya son las tres... tenemos que esperar a McGonagall, recordá que nos iba a llevar con Dumbledore._

–OK.

–Che, ¿qué significa el "hechizo"?–pregunté. Tenía miedo de que Hikari hubiera dicho algo raro.

–Sólo dije "Gran (_dai) frontera (__furontia=__ frontier) de la magia (__mahou__ no), déjanos entrar (__let__ us get in); magos (__wizards), es hora de ir (__it__'s time to go)". –Me contestó._

– ¿Sólo eso?

–Ahá. 

En ese momento se acercó Madame Pomfrey, acompañada de la profesora McGonagall.

–Albus quiere verlas, señoritas.

Y devolviéndole a Hikari una mirada de preocupación, seguimos a McGonagall.

***

–Entonces, todos los profesores y yo hemos decidido que estudien en el colegio hasta que encontremos la manera de regresarlas. ¿Qué les parece?

Yo simplemente no podía creerlo.

–Es... como un sueño hecho realidad, sen...señor. –Dijo Hikari, tratando cuidadosamente de no mezclar japonés con español (aunque estuvo a punto de decir "**sensei").**

–Entonces ¡bienvenidas al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! Y desde ahora seré su director.

– Pero señor Dumbledore, ¿cómo compraremos nuestros útiles?–Dijo Hikari–Yo sólo tengo 2,50 pesos...

–Y yo sólo uno–dije.

–Miren adentro de sus mochilas, señoritas. –Dijo Dumbledore. Miré adentro de mi mochila y... había un pequeño cofrecito repleto de monedas plateadas, cobrizas y doradas.

– ¡Hay un montón de monedas!–dijo Hikari.

– ¡En la mía también!–dije, sorprendida.

–Sorprendente. ¿Saben que esta no es la primera vez que la frontera del mundo mágico se abre?

– ¿De verdad?–Dije.

–Así es. La última vez que pasó eso fue en 1860. Claro que tardaron 13 años en volverla a abrir.

–Hoe!–Dijo Hikari. – ¿13 años? ¿Y tardarán lo mismo ahora?–Le di un codazo. ¿Cómo podía ser que confiara tan poco en el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore? 

–Haremos todo lo posible para tardar menos que eso. Mientras tanto, no les vendría mal estudiar aquí. Y será mejor que vayamos bajando al Gran Salón, ya casi es hora de cenar... A propósito ¿les parece bien ir mañana al Callejón Diagon para comprar sus útiles?

– ¡Sí!–dijo Hikari. Las dos agarramos nuestras mochilas y seguimos al profesor Dumbledore hacia el Gran Salón.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

¿Les gustó? Muchas gracias por los rewiews (aunque sólo sea uno, seguiré). A partir de esté capítulo, y por el resto de la historia, las palabras en **negrita se explicarán acá abajo, en la sección "Diccionario". Aclaración: el 80% de esta sección es Japonés-Español.**

**"Harry-Loki": esta palabra la inventé yo, sería igual a "Harry maníaco", "Harry fan", etc. ****Hoe****: esta expresión la usa mucho Sakura Kinomoto en su versión japonesa (la de "Yo te atrapo y tu me atrapas para siempre..." ¿Les suena?). Los japoneses leen muchísimo manga y anime, así que se me ocurrió que Hikari es fan de CCS. ****Nani****?: esto se traduciría como un "¿qué?".**** Konnichiwa!: sería como un "hola". ****Kawaii****: lindo, bonito (¿se nota que a Hi le gusta Harry?). ****Iie****: no. ****Sensei****: profesor, maestro.**

Si todavía les quedan dudas, manden un mail o dejen un rewiew (cualquiera de las dos cosas sirven). 

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Y en el próximo capítulo:

_Hikari__ y Nadia van al Callejón Diagon, acompañada por... bueno ¡no se los diré! En la librería Flourrish & Blotts se encuentran con cierta persona detestable... ¿Quién es ese extraño que habla con Dumbledore? ¿Y qué es esa cosa que su acompañante deposita en Gringotts, el banco de los magos? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo: "De compras en el Callejón Diagon"_


	3. De Compras en Diagon Alley

_¡VOLVÍ! Me tardé mucho, ¿no? Y acá viene el tercer viene capítulo del fic. Hice algunos dibujitos de mis personajes, el que quiera tenerlos mande un mail a mi dire(está en mi profile)  Advertencia: la autora de este fic NO acepta quejas de lectores enojados por la longitud del capítulo. Todo lo relacionado con Card Captor Sakura, Digimon Frontier y Harry Potter pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (CLAMP, BanDai  y J.K. Rowling). Todo lo demás es obra de mi imaginación._

Capítulo 3: De compras en el Callejón Diagon

–Hikari, Hikari...__

–_Hoe? **_Honto_****_,_ _Haari-chan_**__, watashi wa... **_Ka-do Capta- Hikari!_**_

–Dale, Hikari, dejá de hablar de Card Captor Sakura...–Me estaba haciendo perder la paciencia.

–_ Kouji! **Daijobu?**_

"¡Ah, no! ¡Yo soy la única fan de mi '_Kouji-kun'_!" Pensé. (N/A: me refiero a Kouji Minamoto de Digimon Frontier. ¡Ah! ¡KOUJI ES _SO KAWAII! ^-^)_

– ¡Hikari!–Grité al fin, sacudiéndola. ¡Sí! Estaba empezando a despertarse.

–_Nani__? ¡Hola, __Nadia-chan!–Me dijo, medio dormida._

–Buenos días, Hikari. –Le contesté–Apurate, ¡tenemos que ir al Gran Salón! Ya es hora de desayunar... 

– _Oh, no! You'll not go if you don't drink this! (¡Oh, no! ¡No se irán si no toman esto!)–Era la señora Pomfrey, que venía con una bandeja._

¡Ops! Me había olvidado. ¡La poción!

–_I don't need it, I can speak English! (No lo necesito, ¡puedo hablar inglés!)–Decía Hikari._

–_It doesn't matter. You MUST drink it! (No importa. ¡Tú DEBES tomarla!)–Le contestó la mujer, y nos puso dos vasitos con un líquido verdoso frente a nosotras. La miramos con cara de "¿tenemos que hacerlo?", y ella nos asintió con la cabeza. Intentando no pensar en sabor, me tomé la poción de un solo trago._

Tenía un sabor horrible, por supuesto. Pero no me sentía mal, más bien confundida. Entonces oí hablar a la señora Pomfrey, en nuestro idioma.

– ¿Y? ¡Seguro que se sienten mejor! Tienen que tomar un vaso en cada comida, ¿entendido?

–Ni mejor, ni peor. –Dijo Hikari– Sólo que... ¡puedo entender perfectamente lo que dice!

–Hikari, ¡tenemos que ir al Gran Salón! El profesor Dumbledore debe estar preocupado...

Y diciendo esto, saludamos a la señora Pomfrey y bajamos al Gran Salón. En camino, Hikari me contó algo sorprendente.

–_Nadia-chan. ¿Sabías que estuve en Inglaterra?_

–No, ¿cuándo viniste?

–Cuando tenía 6 años. Vivimos 5 años allí, lo que _nos_ permitió aprender mucho inglés. Después de eso, volvimos a Japón. Y después...–De repente su rostro se ensombreció. ¿Qué le pasaba?

–Hikari, ¿estás bien?

–_Daijobu__, Nadia-chan._

Pero yo no le creía. De repente, se me ocurrió mirar dónde estábamos y... no lo reconocía. Oh, oh ¡estábamos perdidas! ¡Perdidas en Hogwarts! ¡Y sin un mapa, sin nada! Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de decírselo a Hikari...

– ¿Merodeando por los pasillos? Debo avisarle a Filch, tengo que hacerlo.

Oh, no. ¡No ahora! Me di vuelta y ahí estaba Peeves, el _poltergeist_ del colegio. Hikari lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

–No, para nada. Sólo estábamos... dando un paseo antes del desayuno. –Dije, inventando una rápida excusa, tratando de no molestarle.

– ¿Un paseo? ¿A estas horas? No, no, no... Eso está muy mal...–nos dijo, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos. Hikari perdió el control.

–Esfúmate, grandísimo **_baka_**– dijo ella, mientras intentaba apartarlo. Peeves debió de entender lo que ella había dicho, porque chasqueó sus dedos y una montaña de tachos de basura empezó a perseguirnos.

– ¡Hikari, tenías que hacelo enojar! ¡Justo ahora!–dije, mientras corría de los tachos.

–**_Gome_****_ ne_**, ¡no pude evitarlo! ¡Aw!–uno le pasó por encima de la cabeza.

Corrí, corrí como nunca lo había hecho. Pasamos de un pasillo a otro a gran velocidad, pero los tachos nos seguían persiguiendo. De repente encontré una puerta.

– ¡Está cerrada!

–_I said, we done for! (Lo dije, ¡esto es el final!)–de puro miedo, Hikari dijo una frase de Ron (en la película). ¡Un momento! Cuando Ron decía eso, Hermione usaba el..._

– _¡Bakara! ¡Ábrete!–decía Hikari, inútilmente. Este era mi turno._

– _Oh, move over! (¡Oh, muévete)–Dije, imitando a Hermione. Apunté con mi dedo a la cerradura de la puerta y dije– _Alohomora___!_

La cerradura hizo un ¡clic! Y se abrió. Entramos rápidamente. Una milésima de segundo después, todos los tachos se estrellaron contra la puerta. Esperamos un rato (no queríamos que Peeves nos viera de nuevo) y salimos.

– ¡Genial! Uf, ¡maldito Peeves! ¡Me las pagará algún día!–dijo Hikari, furiosa. 

–Pero vos lo hiciste enojar. 

–_Nadia-chan, Nadia-chan..._

_– _¡Soltame Hi! –Hikari me estaba tirando del uniforme– ¿Qué pa...?

Entonces me di vuelta y me di cuenta de donde estábamos. Lleno de frascos hasta el techo, con un extraño olor, oscuro, sombrío, con un escritorio y dos sillas: _"el despacho del profesor de POCIONES"._

–KYAAAAAA~ ~ ~ ~ ~!–Chillamos a coro. Salimos volando de allí, todavía gritando. No paramos de correr hasta estar fuera de las mazmorras.

–_ ¡Uf! ¡Qué suerte que no estaba Snape!–Dijo Hikari._

– ¿_Snape? ¡Esa estúpida bola grasienta de pelos no es todavía profesor! ¡Todavía está en el cole!_

–Todavía..._si sobrevive a nosotras, Nadia-chan. –Dijo Hikari, con los ojitos brillantes._

– ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?–le dije.

–Sí. ¡"**PETIT MARAUDERS GUMMI" AL ATAQUE!**

–_ ¿"Petit Marauders Gummi"? –pregunté, sorprendida._

–El nombre de nuestro gummi, _Nadia-chan._

–Sí, sí. Dejá a los Marauders para después: SEGUIMOS PERDIDAS.

– ¿Se encuentran extraviadas, jovencitas?–Nos dijo una voz. 

–HOE ~ ~ ~ ~ ~!–Chilló Hikari. Me di vuelta, pensando que era Peeves...pero no, era un fantasma.

–Sí. –Le respondí, aliviada.

– ¿Y a dónde tienen que ir?–quiso saber el fantasma.

–Al Gran Salón–contestó Hi, recuperada del susto.

Minutos después estábamos caminando, con nuestro fantasmal acompañante al lado.

– ¿Y porqué están aquí?–nos preguntó–No es normal ver chicos por estos días. Hikari le contó por qué estábamos en el castillo.

–Curioso. En 1860 pasó lo mismo. Creo que no me presenté, ¿no? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, fantasma de la Torre de Gryffindor.

– ¡Ah! Usted es...–Le tapé la boca. Hikari había estado a punto de decir "usted es Nick Casi Sin Cabeza" y eso habría enojado a Nick. No, no necesitaba que se sacase la cabeza.

–Bueno, señoritas, ya llegamos. El Gran Salón.

Estábamos frente a las familiares puertas de roble. ¡Oh! ¡Estábamos super atrasadas! El profesor Dumbledore debía estar muy preocupado. Entramos silenciosamente en el salón, seguidas de Nick.

Sin embargo, el profesor Dumbledore no estaba para nada preocupado. Es que todos en el Gran Salón habían escuchado el estruendo que hicieron los tachos al estrellarse contra la puerta. Por suerte no habíamos llegado tarde al desayuno, ya que ni bien nos sentamos, aparecieron jarras de jugo de naranjas, salchichas, tocino, tostadas, teteras, en fin: de todo. Empezamos a desayunar, cuando Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta, para atraer la atención de los pocos profesores que había ahí.

–Ejem. Creo que es hora de presentar a las señoritas, ¿verdad Minerva?–dijo, diriéndose a la profesora McGonagall– Ellas son las niñas de las que les hablaba hace un rato. Ella es Hikari Lumen–dijo, mientras señalaba a Hikari– y ella Nadia Siksnys– me señaló. –Espero haberlo dicho bien, Nadia. Hikari, Nadia, él es Filius Flitwick, jefe de la casa Raveclaw; Selene Taylor, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff; Matt Williams, jefe de la casa Slytherin; y por último, Minerva McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor. –Mientras los presentaba, los iba señalando uno por uno. 

–Mucho gusto–dije, intentando ser muy respetuosa.

–Encantada de conocerlos–dijo Hikari. Me sorprendió la manera en que lo decía. Aunque, viniendo de Hikari Lumen, una chica que nunca se quedaba cinco años en el mismo lugar, era de esperar. ¡Seguro que ya estaba acostumbrada!

–Señor, disculpe, pero... ¿cómo iremos al Callejón Diagon?–preguntó Hikari.

–Irán con Hagrid–contestó. ¡Hagrid! Debí haberlo sabido. Pensándolo bien, Hagrid debía tener diez o quince años como guardabosque. Pero Dumbledore suponía que no lo conocíamos, porque agregó–llegará en cualquier momento.

En efecto, en ese momento las puertas del Gran Salón se abrieron y un hombre ENORME entró rápidamente.

– ¿Me perdí de algo, profesor Dumbledore, señor?–preguntó, mientras ocupaba su lugar en la mesa alta.

–Hagrid, ellas son las señoritas que llevarás al Callejón Diagon–dijo, señalándonos.

–Hola. ¿Supongo que son Hikari Lumen y Nadia S...?

–Nadia Siksnys. Pero llamame simplemente Nadia, mi apellido es difícil de pronunciar. ¡Todos se equivocan! –Dije, previniendo un problema de pronunciación.

–_Watashi__ wa Lumen Hikari! Perdón, soy Hikari Lumen–Dijo Hikari. Evidentemente, ya le había tomado confianza. Algo obvio, porque ¿quién no era capaz de confiar en Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts?_

–Iremos después del desayuno, ¿qué les parece?

– ¡Genial!–dije.

–_ Sou da ne!–exclamó Hikari._

***

Dos horas después, Hikari, Hagrid y yo estábamos en el Leaky Cauldron, listos para entrar al Callejón Diagon. Hagrid nos llevó a un pequeño patio y sacó un paraguas rosado.

–Tres arriba... dos horizontales...–musitaba. Nosotras sabíamos que sucedería a continuación, pero no cómo. –Chicas, un paso atrás.

Y golpeó tres veces con la punta de su paraguas en un ladrillo. Inmediatamente, apareció una entrada. Hagrid la cruzó y nosotras lo imitamos.

–Chicas, esto es el Callejón Diagon.

El Callejón Diagon estaba repleto de gente. Era un lugar maravilloso, lleno de negocios. Era más lindo de lo que la película mostraba. Yo no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones, observando las distintas tiendas. Tiendas de calderos, droguerías, veterinarias...

–Primero iremos a Gringotts, el banco de los magos. Tengo que hacer algo ahí, después compraremos los últiles. –Dijo, mientras señalaba un edificio color blanco.

Entramos en Gringotts, emocionadas. Hagrid se dirigió a un mostrador y empezó a hablar con un gnomo.

–Buenos días. Tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore. Necesito depositar algo. –Hagrid le entregó una carta al gnomo, el cual la leyó con mucha atención. Luego, el gnomo le devolvió la carta a Hagrid y habló.

–Está todo en orden. La bóveda 713 está libre. Voy a hacer que los acompañen ¡Griphook!

Hikari y yo nos miramos con sorpresa. ¿Griphook? ¿El gnomo del libro uno? En efecto.

Griphook nos condujo a un pasillo, donde había un carrito. ¡Oh, no! ¡Yo odio las montañas rusas!, pensé. De sólo pensar en un viaje vertiginoso se me revolvían las tripas, y no exactamente de hambre. Hikari estaba un poco sorprendida, pero para nada asustada. Los cuatro nos subimos al carrito y empezó nuestro viaje.

Fue algo mareante. El carrito se movía con no mucha delicadeza, tambaleándonos de un lado a otro. No me sentía nada bien, tenía ganas de vomitar (N/A: hace años que no vomito, tiene que ser algo muy feo para hacerme sentir así). Miré a Hagrid, y él también parecía que iba a vomitar, ya que tenía la cara ligeramente verde. ¿Hikari? Ella disfrutaba del recorrido. De repente se detuvo el carrito. Primero bajó Griphook, luego Hikari, después Hagrid (algo mareado) y por último yo (bastante mal).

–Bóveda 713. –Dijo el gnomo. Un momento. ¿Bóveda 713? Si la bóveda 713 estaba libre, eso significaba que Hagrid iba a depositar...

Hagrid sacó un paquetito y, avanzando, lo colocó en la bóveda. Después de eso, subimos otra vez al carrito (para desgracia mía y de Hagrid) y regresamos al hall de Gringotts. Al salir, Hagrid nos invitó a almorzar en el Leaky Cauldron, diciendo que necesitaba reponerse del viaje, ya que odiaba los carros de Gringotts (cosa que también pensaba yo). Pero apenas pusimos un pie fuera de ahí cuando escuchamos unos gritos.

– ¡Eh, Hagrid!

– ¡Hagrid, aquí!

– ¡James, Sirius!–dijo Hagrid, contento. Se acercó a ellos a grandes zancadas, y nosotras lo seguimos. Sólo había un Sirius, y ese era Sirius Black, ¡uno de los tres geniales Marauders! Obviamente, los Marauders habían sido cuatro, pero Pettigrew era sólo un petiso, gordo, imbécil, inútil, traidor y asesino de los Potter (N/A: si hiciera una lista con todos los insultos a Pettigrew, no me alcanzaría ni todo el papel del mundo). Y si Sirius Black estaba ahí, el otro era James Potter, ¡el papá de Harry! (además de ser otro gran Marauder).

– ¿Cómo andan?

– ¡Genial! Vinimos a comprar los útiles. ¿Y porqué estas aquí, Hagrid?–dijo James.

–Tenía que acompañar a las señoritas–respondió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Hikari, quien me miró con cara de "Tomoki a punto de llorar".

– ¡Ah! ¿Empiezan este año?–preguntó Sirius, con cara picarona.

– Sí –eso creo, quería agregar.

– ¿Y en qué casa piensan estar?–preguntó James. Eso era fácil de contestar. Una vez había pasado por un Sombrero Seleccionador virtual, y me había puesto en Gryffindor. ¿Pero y Hikari?

–Gryffindor–dije yo.

–Hufflepuff o Gryffindor–contestó Hikari. 

–Nosotros empezamos 4to este año–dijo James.

– ¡Sip! Y estamos en Gryffindor–terminó Sirius.

–Bueno, yo voy a tomar algo al Leaky Cauldron. –Dijo Hagrid– Chicas, ¿porqué no empiezan con sus compras?

–**_Demo_...**

–Hagrid... nosotras no...

– ¡No te preocupes, Hagrid!–dijo contento Sirius.

– ¡Nosotros podemos acompañarlas! ¿No, Padfoot?–exclamó James, dándole un codazo amistoso a Sirius.

– ¡Claro, Prongy!–contestó Sirius-Padfoot. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, Hagrid?

–Bueno... de acuerdo.

– ¡Sí ~ ~ ~ ~!–gritaron a coro los dos Marauders.

***

Media hora después...

– ¡Uf!–se escuchó decir a Sirius, que estaba oculto tras una pequeña pila de bolsas–Lástima que no podemos usar la magia en las vacaciones...

– ¡Ayy! Sí–dije yo– ¡todo esto pesa mucho! ¡Un montón!

–Ahá. Y ustedes llevan todo el equipo completo, ¿no quieren que les ayudemos?–dijo James, que llevaba todo en una mochila.

–Yo sí, **_onegai_**–dijo Hikari, que parecía a punto de morirse del peso.

– ¿Y por qué no pusiste los libros en el caldero?–le dije yo– Así te va a pesar un poquitito menos.

–A propósito ¿qué les falta?–quiso saber Sirius.

–Las varitas–respondí.

– ¡Primero descansemos!–pidió Hikari.

– ¡Buena idea! Eso era lo que iba a decir...–murmuró Sirius.

– ¿Qué hacemos?–pregunté yo.

– ¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a comer helados! ¡Yo invito!–exclamó James.

–Vaya, vaya... ¿pero quién tenemos aquí?–dijo despectivamente alguien. James y Sirius pusieron caras feas.

–Snape...–murmuraron los chicos a coro.

Hikari y yo nos quedamos de piedra. Hmmm, si era Snape, le haría pagar todas las que no haría contra Gryffindor en el futuro.

–Nunca pensé que te juntarías con chusma como esta, Black–dijo, señalándonos–pensé que con la sangre-sucia de Murgrave era suficiente...

–No te atrevas...–le espetó James.

–Me dan vergüenza. Juntándose con sangres-sucia como esas dos que tienen al lado...

"Oh, no!" pensé "Snape, de mí no te salvás" Sirius hizo el ademán de usar su varita, pero fui más rápida: se la saqué yo y, apuntando a Snape, le mandé un "_Furunculus_!_" como se lo merecía._

–Awwww!–chillaba. Bingo, ¡mi primer hechizo con varita había funcionado, aunque no fuese mía!– ¡Ya me las pagarán, sangres-sucias!–gritó, mientras se marchaba corriendo.

– ¡Cuando tú quieras, pedazo de _baka_!–le dijo Hikari.

– ¿Me he perdido algo importante?–dijo una voz conocida.

–No, nada importante, Hagrid–respondió James.

***

– ¿Les gustó el día?–preguntó Hagrid.

– ¡Sí! Fue muy interesante–respondí.

–Pero no tanto como "**_kimi_****_ no Kouji-kun_**", ¿no?–dijo Hikari, mientras me miraba.

–_Sou__ da ne!–le contesté por lo bajo. Claro, no hay nada más lindo que "_watashi__ no Kouji-kun_". Quizás... Snape chillando como loco con unos forúnculos en la cabezota. _

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ufff! Esta vez si que me maté! Bueno, pasemos a las "aclaraciones del fic".

**"Honto, Haari-chan, watashi wa... ****Ka-do Capta- Hikari!": **esta frase significa "De verdad, Harry-chan, yo soy... ¡Card Captor Hikari!"(dios mío, los sueños que tiene Hikari-chan ¬¬). **Daijobu****: **¿estás bien? **Baka****:** tonto. **Gome**** ne: **perdón (muy sencillo). **"Petit Marauders Gummi": **"El grupo de los pequeños Marauders".** Onegai:** por favor.** "Kimi (y Watashi) no Kouji-kun:** esta frase es un poco difícil de traducir, pero sé que puedo: en este caso, los japoneses dicen primero la persona poseedora del objeto (Kimi=ella, Watashi=yo); después viene el "_no"_, que indica posesión; y luego la persona u objeto (Kouji Minamoto de DF); el "_kun_" significa "señor". Esta frase nos quedaría: "Tu querido Kouji", si lo dice Hikari; y "Mi querido Kouji", cuando lo digo yo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Soy buena enseñando? Bue, ¡estoy out de escribir! ¡Hasta el próximo chapter, y... ¡send rewiews, onegai!

Nadilius Weasley 

PD: acabo de publicar mi primer fic de Digimon Frontier! Obviamente, el protagonista es "watashi no Kouji-kun". El fic es Romance/Drama. Léanlo (Silice Black, si estás por acá...¬¬) y déjenme rewiews. Ahora sí, ¡chausis! ^-^ 


End file.
